


Dead Weight

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: too late for whispers [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Devil Forgemaster Carmilla (Castlevania), Gen, Human Carmilla (Castlevania)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Carmilla gets Isaac to do her dirty work for her.





	Dead Weight

~ Dead Weight ~

Isaac scowled at the sound of Carmilla's voice hailing him from the other side of the wall that separated their forge rooms, but he went to see what she wanted anyway.

"Move that for me," she said as soon as he appeared in the doorway.

Isaac sighed as he knelt to retrieve the indicated corpse, and put it on the forge table for her.

It was no use asking her why she didn't move them herself or why she couldn't order her creatures to do it for her. He already knew the answers: she didn't possess the physical strength necessary, and none of her creatures had returned from the previous night's raid. He figured he'd move the first one for her and that would be the end of it.

But of course things couldn't be that simple, and she interrupted his work again half an hour later.

"Why can't you have your creature-" he started, but the question died on his tongue as he caught sight of the hooved quadrupedal Night Creature that stood off to the side.

More than the fact that she hadn't made something with arms, which could assist her in her work until it was time to send the Night Hordes out to hunt, he noticed that she'd only produced a single creature in the same amount of time that he'd created half a dozen.

He didn't know whether she was slacking off, or if her Forgemaster skills were truly that much weaker than his.

The third time she interrupted his work, his concentration was broken in the midst of creating a Night Creature, and the partially-reanimated body he was working with lashed out at him before he managed to subdue it.

And so it was Isaac who ended up going to Dracula to request that Carmilla be assigned an assistant to move corpses for her, since her current method was inconvenient to them both. 

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Was it entirely necessary for this part to be separate from part 1? Probably not. Is there going to be a third path that branches off earlier than this point? Maybe.
> 
> Anyway!! More is coming soon, and the other parts will be longer and actually get into the meat of the story, pairings, etc. ("too late for whispers" is the Hector/Carmilla path, "too late for the blush" is the Godbrand/Carmilla path.)


End file.
